Hellsing:Enigma
by XxDrussxX
Summary: When a group of Russian Factionist start weird expirements in Romania is brought to the attention of the Hellsing Organaztion, and the threat it poses might just bring Iscariot into the picture...


Silence, complete silence shrouded a veil over the four characters, tall and hunched over characters in the room. Three seemed to be scientist, masters of Science, the other a strange figure of complete mystery. The room was dark, almost too dark except for the iridescent orange glowing tube like containers. In each would rip apart any normal person's mind, for they were bodies of mutated humans, grotesque and beyond recognition. One had one arm longer than the other; one seemed to have no pupils, only a white film that seemed to cover it like a blanket. Who's evil work was this, and who could make such an evil plan… Finally after what seemed an eternity, a man spoke in a full Romanian accent, deep and hearty. It screamed foreigner, and it would annoy any person not of Romanian decent, unless someone with absolute patience. Most people lacked that trait.

"You will continue the research, for it is almost complete…" those words echoed through the chambers, the voice cold with no feeling. A chill seemed to fill the room, as if the mans cold words had turned in the nipping cold air in the almost dungeon like lab.

"But Sir, you've se-" one of the scientist was cut off by the back of the mysterious Romanian figures hand. A smack shuddered through the room, as the scientist gasped falling to the ground with a great thud. Silence, once again it had come over the room, it seemed to make the situation even worse.

"Now I trust that you will continue the research on the X-Gene, I want the DNA inserted now." the figure stated, the shadow still cast upon him, hiding his identity. Eerily his teeth showed; his canines came to sharp points, almost bestial in a sense.

The scientist was about to protest as one of the other scientist stepped in, reassuring the figure in a quick voice. "Yes sir, sorry for the inconvenience… Its just the stress, it's killing him." Said the scientist; he spoke in a thick Russian accent, as did his fellow scientist. The man looked stressful himself, he looked too old for comfort. His eyes were heavy, his eyelids hanging like drapes. A light purple tinted the sagging skin, his mouth too drooped, a grimace apparent on his face.

"Thank you Boris, its good to know someone with some sense can keep this experiment going. I promise you it will not fail…" he said coldly, his voice seeming to once again fill the room with an icy chill. Towering over the men like a giant, his huge masculine hands then thrust into the air. An evident smile was splayed across his face… it was of pure evil, not of any human evil, of a monster.

"Because if this succeeds then all of you will have a piece of the world…my world." His voice once again echoed through the room, eerily coming back malformed and demonic, making the scientist shiver silently. His smile now a large spectrum shining white canines, which looked as if they could rip into metal, no tear it to shreds. It seemed to be better fitting…

"Continue," he said opening a large iron door, a huge white hand reaching for the handle. Light showed on the room below, like a beacon, the scientist winced as it hit their weakened retinas like deer that had just seen a floodlight. Then as quickly as the light came, it was gone. The door slammed shut, making the scientist jump.

Boris Isgarv, put a hand to his head as he looked at his fellow scientist on the floor, shaking his head in an annoyed manner. He let out a sigh of relief, but it also came out as sleepiness. A normal man his age could take such a beating…

"Vlachko…" he said taking his hand away from his pulsing head, his migraine was beyond relief, and it was tearing him apart from the inside like a parasite. He held it out towards Vlachko, who showed a look of disdain but took the hand willingly.

"Scum…" Dr. Vlachko Strakov said as dusted himself off, a disgruntled look still upon his old and withered face. He too had the look of stress upon his ashen face, his disdainful look becoming an etched grimace in his wrinkle lined face.

The three famous doctors were Dr. Vlachko Strakov, Dr. Boris Isgrav, and Dr. Kochkat Isengrate. All known for their work on the human body, the spirits temple. Each were colleagues, working with each other many times due to their genius and overall success in the medical and human advancement fields. Strakov was known for his work on the human neural system, Isgrav for creating an artifical gene that could be inserted into a humans DNA, but the project had failed due to funding. Kochkat was a genius in all its self, a chemistry master, and medical genius these men were the leading scientist in the X-Gene research. Being captured and taken to the mountains of Romania, they are forced to work for a mysterious group. A Russian faction known, their name unknown to them, they were once KGB, but even they were too "bad" for the KGB from what they were told by the mysterious Romanian fellow. After exile from Russia, they roamed to Romania making themselves at home already doing illegal acts on a world scale level.

What was their main objective besides perfecting the X-Gene? Everything the X-Gene stands for, creating super humans. Soldiers so powerful, that two hundred could easily take on ten thousand strong. They needed Isgrav, the creator of the gene because he knew the human DNA code inside and out, but still had some kinks to finish. Strakov for his genius neural prowess, he could make this soldiers think faster, react faster, and much stronger if the gene was to be perfected. Kochkat would help Isgrav find the code, and alter it. Also possibly finding a way to enhance the human bodies muscles, and strengthening the human's bones, tendons. They were doing Gods work, and they would pay for it.

Boris ran a hand through his thinning gray hair, his face showed stress and the face of a 72 year old man. His eyes were etched with red lines, his eyes patched with sleep. He had a white stubble, the tiny whiskers prickly to the skin. Boris was only 61, a father to 2, a grandpa to four. His wife had died years ago, a terrible plane accident over the great white tundra of Siberia. No one survived. Over all his colleagues looked the same, old and beaten like orphans. Stress had done them in, and it would more than likely kill them before this thing was over with.

"Kochkat, how's 'he' doing?" asked Boris as Kochkat moved slowly to a chamber behind him, two bodies lay dormant in each tube, almost as if frozen in animation. One looked to be a Russian man, well built and in his mid 20's, he was one of the leaders in the Faction. His eyes were pale white; covered with the same white film as the others, his hair was a white almost blonde color. He came in around 6'4 and he looked to be an ex soldier, he wore the Soviet Union flag as a tattoo on his right bicep. Scars caressed over his bodies, they looked to be knife and bullet. A few looked to be from fire, this man looked as if he went through hell and back, like a great knight. He was no knight; he was in a sense a demon…

The other was around 7 foot; he was fairly built with pale white skin that looked to be the color of milk, almost too bright to look at. Something about him showed great power however, but also it was sickening like a great evil. He had ghostly white hair that seemed to shine when light hit it, making it a light shiny color. He looked vaguely familiar…

"They are doing fine, all vital signs are normal…but that could change once we insert the DNA collected from 'him'. I can inject it now, but in which one?" asked Kochkat in an elderly creaky voice, his small withered fingers typing away on a small integrated computer. Strips of DNA showed on the screen, like 3 colored sticks, he then took them apart on both the two bodies.

That was the only alternative they had not tried, it would have to work. They had bought the DNA from a certain someone, from the inside…a strand of hair. Just enough for the two…if this worked they would have to use a broken down material.

Isgrav began to protest, but Boris put up a meaty hand. The mans mouth shut as his fist clenched, his anger evident. Isgrav stormed around the room, pulling his graying hair. His face was beat red, his eyes wide open.

"The top priority isn't the Russian, he wants the creation first…" Boris said as Isgrav stumbled forward, Boris at the time retrieved a vile from his coat pocket. It was a small cylinder of clear glass. It contained the DNA of "Him." it was broken down into a weird orange chemical that in a way matched the color in the holding tanks. Isgrav met the back of hand for the second time that day, he stumbled to the ground. Another grunt, and now a look of madness on his old and ashen face.

"Fool!" Boris said handing the vile over to Kochkat, who took it quickly. Inserting it into a small holding chamber above the integrated computer. It clicked into place inside the chamber; it was a three-pronged metal bracer that held the tube at the sides and the bottom supporting it. Then spinning it like a top, a small metallic needle came from some part of the machine like a breaching hand. They all watched as the DNA chemical shot through the tube, then a small needle braced on some steel mechanical device went towards the neck of the tall figure, more than likely towards the jugular. It inserted, and then the mechanical needles receded away slowly, and then back to the recesses of the chamber.

The scientist waited in earnest, nothing happened for what seemed the longest time. Boris sighed as he turned and sat down in a nearby chair, Isgrav started to laugh hysterically as Kochkat stood stunned. "Even when the X-Gene is combined with "his" "perfect" genes, it still did not work, that was the conclusion Boris had come to.

The lifeless body started to twitch violently, almost as if have a spasm. The arms grew muscle mass, the face became evident with color. The eyes were still white, nothing more but they moved freely. The mouth formed into a smile, as he ripped away the oxygen mask given to the "test subjects." It had a wicked smile of evil on its face, a smile that could fill even the strongest of men with pure dread….

"We did it," said Boris with a giantium smile of success, he looked at his colleuges. The two scientists had smiles except for the now mentally insane Isgrav, who layed sprawled across the floor.

Their smiles then turned to grimaces, the figure bringing a fist forward into the glass. It shattered into a million tiny peices, the orange substance flowing onto the lab floor like a tsunami. The figure walked out of the huge tube, the orange liquid dripping from his tall body. The huge figure brought a hand towards Isgrav, he was lifted from the ground by the huge figure, which bit into his neck the sound was sickening.. Throwing the scientist into Kochkat, both scientists fell backward into priceless equipment. The figure continued towards Boris, who cowered like a small child, he knew this monster's potential and there was nothing he or anyone could do.

The Romanian man had arrived, he had just watched the whole thing on a small, surveillance TV in the dim security room.

The tall figure turned towards the Romanian man with a wicked smile that seemed to beat the Romanians. The figure was only a blur, nothing more as the Romanian man was lifted from his neck like a small child. Bricks crushed under the pressure and weight as the body hit the wall, like a cannonball. The Romanian man fell to the ground, still alive, very much alive.

The tall figure let out an evil chuckle, his voice deep and cold. "Fool… only a human can tame a monster, and you're not human!" he said as the figure knocked down the door, denting the metal as if it was aluminum. He then started to speed through the facility killing as he went.

The Romanian figure stood, he held his head like Boris had. A migraine was spreading through his head, clawing at his mind. His back had been broken, but it too was regenerating. He was of vampiric decent…

Boris had taken his heads away from his face, no longer needing to shield himself from the on coming torrent of evil. He stood up slowly, much like a toddler learning to walk.

His eyes grew wide as he looked at Kochkat and Isgrav, they both lay dead, bones broke through out their body. His knees buckled as he fell to the floor, his hands coming to his stomach.

"Dracule…Dracule this is Vlad! Answer me!" someone said through the thunderstorm of static. "This is him…" the Romanian figure answered holding his back as he stood up, his left hand using the brick wall as a support, almost like a crutch. "What the hell happened!" asked Vlad on the other line, static still evident.

"Something went wrong, he…escaped…. hes gone now. I now longer feel his evil pulsing in the air…" Dracule responded taking his thumb off the answer/ talk button, going behind it.

"No…" Vlad said as he threw the walkie-talkie against the wall, the plastic and electronic parts spilling from it like the insides of a living being.

Now a beast ran through the streets of Bucharest, the capital of Romania, and now they had to capture it…with their own Soldiers of the Night.

"I want all of the subjects injected with the broken down DNA… we need to capture a monster…and kill another." Was all he said to no one, more than likely to himself…


End file.
